Come Home Soon
by takimiromy
Summary: One Shot. Angsty, Raven-centered fic. Hard to explain without giving away the plot. BEtter than it sounds!


****

This is a reposting of a fic that got removed because it had song lyrics in it. They are removed now.

So this is just a little piece that's been rolling around in my head for awhile. It's a futurefic about BBxRae, though mostly centered on Raven. (She can control her powers.) The Titans don't 'fight' crime now. I mean, they have missions now and then, but mostly their normal citizens. (Well, not exactly 'normal', but you know what I mean, don't you?)

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or "Come Home Soon" by SHEDaisy.

COME HOME SOON

It took every ounce of willpower in Raven's body not to collapse onto the floor of the elevator. She leaned against the wall and glanced at the reflection in the mirrored doors. The sight surprised her.

She didn't see herself. The woman in the mirror seemed haggard and much older than her thirty-one years. Her normally well-groomed appearance had disappeared. Replacing it was a sloppy ponytail, ripped jeans, and a faded T-shirt with 'LOGAN' scrawled across the back.

Anna, her three-year-old daughter, lay asleep in her arms. Her six-year-old, Megan, was leaning against her leg, clutching tightly to the grocery bag she had asked her to carry.

Unconsciously, her hand drifted to her stomach where a third child was growing. She had wanted him to be first to know; now he would be the last.

Finally the elevator reached the designated floor. Lethargically, Raven trudged to her apartment door with her children. Like clockwork, she laid Anna on the couch and began to put away the groceries.

Her purchases were basic. She wasn't much of a cook; that was her husband. She shook her head as she methodically stacked cans of soup. She couldn't let her thoughts stray to that subject, not now in front of the kids.

The routine continued on as normal. She fed the girls dinner, gave them a bath, and dressed them for bed. It was the same day after day, week after week.

But something was missing. There was a big gaping hole in the middle of their lives. Raven tried desperately each day to hold it together, but the seams were starting to unravel.

Wearily, Raven made her way to the bedroom. She exchanged her jeans for jogging pants. She gazed at her reflection briefly, lightly rubbing her growing stomach. She imagined his strong arms wrapping around her, his hands resting on her stomach as they had done for Megan, then Anna. She shivered. She could practically _feel_ the warmth of his body against hers.

Averting her eyes from his side of the room, she grabbed a blanket and climbed out onto the fire escape.

She wrapped the blanket around herself as she stared at the sky. The first star of the night was winking down at her. Silently, Raven made a wish. _Please, come home soon. _He was the one that taught her about wishing on the first star of the night. Maybe, somewhere, he was doing the same. 

Mentally, she counted off the days. It had been 80 days since Garfield and Dick had gone on the mission for the mayor.

It had been 75 days since Dick came back alone.

It had been 74 days since they had declared her husband missing.

She could remember it perfectly.

__

The two of them had left on Monday and were supposed to be back by Wednesday. Thursday had come and gone and Raven and Kori were beginning to worry about their husbands.

On Friday, Raven received an urgent phone call from Kori. She hurried over. There in her best friends' brightly colored kitchen, Raven's world fell apart.

"Raven . . . Gar and I got separated. I haven't seen him in three days."

Raven covered her stomach protectively. Tears prickled the back of her eyes. "No. He's not . . . He can't . . . I didn't tell him yet!"

Kori wrapped a comforting arm around her friend. "Whatever it is, I'm sure he knows. We won't give up hope." How wrong she was. He didn't know about the baby. It was going to be a surprise on their anniversary the next week.

On Saturday, Garfield Mark Logan was stated to be Missing In Action. The police had considered Killed In Action, but Raven was insistent. "He's not dead! He's out there somewhere and he's going to come home!"

After several minutes (or maybe it was hours, Raven couldn't tell) she climbed back inside the apartment.

She got into bed. Clinging to his pillow, she breathed in deep. The scent that was so uniquely Gar was still faintly there.

Reaching under her shirt, she pulled out the chain she wore around her neck. On it was a simple copper penny. Only then did she cry.

__

Raven slowly opened the jewelry box. Anticipation was causing her heart to beat just a bit faster. Her and Gar had been dating for a year now. Silently she willed the box to contain the one piece of jewelry she had been wanting for months.

She couldn't help but feel a bit deflated when she found a simple chain with a penny on it. Confused, she held it up to inspect it closer. Indeed, it was a real penny. A hole had been drilled through the middle, then it had been put onto the chain. "Gar, I- . . . I don't understand."

"This is our lucky penny." He placed the necklace around her neck as he continued. "One year ago, I was contemplating asking my best friend an important question. Either way she answered, our relationship would change forever. I went out for a walk while I thought it over. On my walk, I found a face up penny, which is supposed to mean good luck. I took it as a sign to ask my best friend to be my girlfriend and I wasn't disappointed."

He kneeled in front of Raven, clasping one of her hands in both of his. "Yesterday, I was contemplating asking my best friend another life-altering question. I walked in the park and found a penny face up. I took it as another sign, so I'm going to ask my best friend the question." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. "Raven, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" He slipped on the ring and Raven kissed him. Yes, it certainly was a lucky penny.

Eventually, Raven fell into a fitful sleep. Her subconscious mixed together vivid dreams and memories, lacing them with nightmares that tore at her heartstrings. More than once, she woke up, tears pouring from her eyes and drenched in a cold sweat.

The memories were worse then the nightmares. Lucid and realistic, she expected him to be beside her when she rolled over. She almost felt his strong arms enveloping her, his voice whispering comforts into ear.

Raven felt herself being shaken. Slowly waking, she turned to see who was disturbing her. She found herself staring into the jade eyes she had been aching to see for months. "Gar?"

He nodded and opened his arms.

She collapsed into them. "Gar. I missed you so much! I never gave up hope, never! I knew they'd find you!"

He hugged her close, placing a tender kiss on her forehead. "Rae, don't do this to yourself. You know this is a dream. You have it every night, honey."

Tears entered her eyes. "Then come back to me! I can't do this alone!"

"You have Megan, Anna, and all our friends-"

"It's not the same!"

He sighed. "I have to leave. Your going to wake up soon."

"NO!" Desperately, Raven tried to clutch onto the figment of her husband. "Please! I don't want to die alone!"

Quietly, Garfield Logan entered his house. He hadn't seen it for nearly three months and though it looked the same, it still looked different.

His reading glasses that he had so stubborn about getting, sat waiting for him by the recliner, where they always were. But a thin layer of dust had built up on the case due to the weeks of nonuse.

The picture of him at his last birthday party had been taken of the shelf and put on the coffee table, so it was plain view.

The refrigerator and cupboard were stocked with easy meals, not ingredients to make things from scratch (or almost scratch) like he did.

He tiptoed down the hallway a peeked into his daughters' bedrooms. Both were sound asleep, snuggled up with identical teddy bears he had gotten them for Christmas. Anna had a picture of him sitting beside her bed and Megan was wearing one of his old T-shirts as a nightgown. He smiled as he thought of how happy them would be in the morning.

Taking a deep breath, he went into his own bedroom. There she was. She looked absolutely beautiful lying there. He watched as her peaceful sleep was interrupted. Her face became pained and she began to mumble. "No! Please! I don't want to die alone!"

He felt his heart constrict. She was dreaming about him. Swiftly, he went over a kneeled beside the bed. He called to her softly. "Rae. Rae, honey, wake up! I'm right here."

Slowly, her eyes opened. She stared blankly at him, her violet eyes blinking.

"Hi."

"Is that really you?" She traced a scar above his eyebrow, barely touching him in fear that he would disappear.

He nodded. "I'm home, Raven."

"This isn't a dream?" She queried, still unable to grasp the realness of the situation.

"No, I'm really here."

In one fluid motion, she was hugging him tightly, as if to assure herself he was real. "I thought you were gone. I was so worried-"

"Shhh." He pulled her closer. "I could never 'be gone'. I had three reasons to get back here alive."

Slowly, she looked up into his eyes. "Four."

"What?"

"You have four reasons." She said quietly, placing one of his hands on her stomach. Gar mouthed wordlessly, before capturing her lips in a long-waited kiss.

Hours later, the couple lay together in bed. Gar was asleep, with Raven reclining on his chest. She stared at their hands, which were intertwined over their unborn child. Her last coherent thought before she drifted to sleep, was about the wishing star. _My wish came true._

Well, how was it? Too angsty? I don't know why I keep torturing Raven in my Teen Titan fics!


End file.
